When the Stars Come Out
by Michico Rosada
Summary: Mizu Taka or Mizu Sohma, before she was adopted, was cut off from her family since her birth. Being the other zodiac cat, she is the only one who has ever known the other part to the zodiac story. Because she is the other person possessed by a vengeful...
1. Chapter 1 Mizu the Other Cat

Full Summery- Mizu Taka or Mizu Sohma, before she was adopted, was cut off from her family since her birth. Being the other zodiac cat, she is the only one who has ever known the other part to the zodiac story. Because she is the other person possessed by a vengeful spirit of the cat, she was told never to come in contact with any of the Sohma residences. But what happens when she does and what if Akito finds out?

Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket even though I wish I did, but I do own this story. This fan fiction is for fun and for people to enjoy, so please enjoy!

Authors note- Okay, this is my first fan fiction so please criticize my work so I can get better. I also want to bring to your attention that I do not want to cry at criticism because of really harsh judgment, so please be courteous and not bite my head off. Oh, and please review I want to know if you like my story!

Mizu Taka or Mizu Sohma, before she was adopted, was cut off from her family since her birth. Being the other zodiac cat, she is the only one who has ever known the other part to the zodiac story. Because she is the other person possessed by a vengeful spirit of the cat, she was told never to come in contact with any of the Sohma residences. But what happens when she does and what if Akito finds out?

My name is Mizu Sohma well now Mizu Taka. I was adopter by a nice family when my first parents killed themselves, or "I" killed them so they claimed. I still think back to it all and always remember the one who mattered. The good from my past and for that person I will never allow myself to forget. Anything.

"Mizu! Come down for breakfast your going to be late for school.", her mother calls desperately. "Okay mom be right there!", she replies getting sleepily out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

She gets dressed for school and fixes her black hair so the mixture of white underneath it doesn't show. While she is fixing her hair she tells herself, "Okay I have to be careful. Like always I can't run into anyone from my family, or else. I have to be strong and make sure my life doesn't fall apart like the rest of my family. Because of what I am I'm not suppose to even be remotely happy, and I am. I don't know how long it will last but I have to make the best of it." She smiles to herself in the mirror than runs out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

"Sorry mom. I'm going to be late if I stay and eat breakfast, so I'll eat some toast on the way!" Her mother smiles, "It's okay I don't want you to be late for school just make sure you eat, you know what happens when you don't. Oh! Don't forget, take your medicine." Mizu looks at her mom, smiles, and takes the medicine case her mother is holding out for her to take. "I will mom. Bye, I love you!"

She runs out the door waving goodbye to her mother. As she turns the corner she stops smiling and makes sure she takes the long way to school to avoid any of the other zodiac members, or Sohma residence, as instructed. She thinks to herself, "Why does my life have to be this way, why can't I be free, why can't I see the others who are like me, the family I belong to. I only see Akito, who really scares me. Why can't I be…why can't I be normal, or at least see my family members, but even that is forbidden everything for me is forbidden." Before she turns the corner she peeks over a fence, which ran along the part of the street she walked upon, and catches a glimpse of a boy with blond hair, randomly wearing a girl's uniform. She smiles and giggles to herself a little at the sight of him being silly. "I miss being able to talk to him. I miss him being there to take the pain away." She shakes her head side to side and says to herself, "No I have to stop thinking so much and I have to stop sneaking just to see his face if Akito were to find out, I don't want to know what the results would be." She quickened her pace and made it to school with time to spare. As she walks threw the halls she tries to avoid the people who try to hurt her, and succeeds in hiding from them for today. She slips into her class taking a bite of toast, but puts it away as soon as the teacher enters the room. She takes out her books and begins to take notes in her first class but finds herself doodling in her book instead of paying attention. The teacher must have seen this, for she called on Mizu for the next question. She stands up, says the answer, and sits down.

"This class is so boring, I did this stuff already, only 10 more seconds", she looks desperately at the clock as her thoughts fade away and she gathers her things as the bell rings. After each bell the same thing happens, but after sixth period she makes her way to the roof taking out a box of cookies her mom had given her, but lays down leaving the cookies next to her. "Why do I feel so sick, I need to take my medicine, and eat something but I feel to depressed to even move. I have to stop thinking so much, Akito couldn't have seen me." She rolls over onto her side and looks out into the sky that seems to have no end. "How would he have gotten out of the main house, why would he get out of bed just because of a 'filthy' cat?" She moves her arm up a little to look at her bracelet. "Why am I possessed by the cat, which was never mentioned in the Chinese zodiac story or zodiac, even the other cat is mentioned but my part isn't. Does my life really have no meaning like the story of the spirit inside me does? I am the only one who even knows that part of the stupid story. Well Akito does and he made that perfectly clear last time I met with him."

Will Mizu's fear about Akito seeing her come true, or is she just being paranoid? Find out in the next chapter of When the Stars Come Out.


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Memories

Her bracelet is the one thing that keeps her from confinement. Like Kyo, the other person possessed by a vengeful spirit of the cat, she has a bracelet as well. Instead of a purplish black and white bead combination, her bracelet is unmistakably blue and green with a rabbit charm dangling from it. Mizu glances at her bracelet and sits up to admire it as it caught her eye, making her want to look closer at it. Smiling lightly at her bracelet she remembers how she got her charm and from whom she got it from.

"You're a demon." A blurry figure had entered Mizu's mind as she begins thinking of her past.

"Stay away you monster." Next to the first blurry figure was another, right next to the figure who had spoken before.

" You have no meaning in this world your existence is only allowed. If it were up to me I would have killed you already…….but…" The figure becomes clearer in her mind, and she is able to make out the face of her biological mother. After seeing the figure clearly she wanted to crawl up into a ball as the many thoughts crossed her mind, but she didn't dare stray into them.

"Mom why do you hate me? I love you so much. Please could we have a family like my friends have?

After those pleading words a hand connects to her cheek and she is hit into the wall from the heavy blow. Nearly passing out, she gropes weakly for her cheek to sooth the pain, but before she has the chance she is picked up by her arm and dragged into her room, thrown onto her bed, and a slamming door is heard behind her. On the other side he mother begins to talk again. " Your nothing to us. You don't exist to anyone. You're a monster you can't love anyone and no one could love a monster like you. As for those friends of yours, their parents called me up to complain that you were bothering their children, so you are to be home schooled and not allowed out of your room. If you try to get out you know what will happen. Do you understand!"

A low "yes" is heard from the bedroom and Mizu just stares at the door as tears trickle down her cheeks. "Why am I here….I don't even exist…..no one will ever know about me….I will be stuck in this room forever." She whips some of her tears with her good arm, but to no avail her tears don't cease. Moving slowly to the middle of her bed she cradles her arm that had been pulled, but it begins to give off a stinging sensation every time she tries to hold it to make it feel better. "Ow! My arm…I can't move it." She manages to make it to her pillow moving, and begins to lay down slowly using her good arm to lower herself onto her bed. She lies down onto the bed putting her face in the pillow and holding it close with her good arm continuing to weep from all the pain she feels inside and out.

She soon remembers her bruised cheek as it starts to burn from leaning on the pillow. She lifts her body quickly into a sitting position after she feels this shock of pain, but when she does her movement bothers her arm. She cringes in pain as she shifts herself into another lying position. She closes her eyes tight as she cringes in pain slightly, but opens them soon after and stares at the ceiling. After a moment of silence she hears the front door slam, than a car door, and finally the sound of her parents car leaving the house. Her eyes start to water again after she hears them leave and she begins to cry silently to herself. As she does small shocks of pain run threw her body at the slightest movement she makes, causing her to become weaker and more unaware of what is around her.

Moments later she hears the front door to her house open than close quietly, and foots steps coming toward her room. She closes her eyes scared but only lightly because that's all she could manage. She clears her throat as much as she could and asks in all the voice she has, "Wh….who is there." She opens her eyes halfway unable to open them fully and begin to move her head, as she does the door opens to her room. The heat begins to feel like it is rising as her heart begins to pound fast in her chest. She tries to move away fast thinking it is her parents wanting to get more out of what had just happened, but to her surprise a gentle hand touches her swollen cheek. Mizu cringes slightly, afraid of being hit, but is surprised by the total opposite. She closes her eyes completely welcoming whoever it may be, who is touching her cheek so gently. After a moment a voice comes from the person who entered the room.

"You don't look okay, and you were crying….." The kind boy to whom the voice belonged moved his fingers lightly on her cheek whipping a few of her dry tears away. "I heard yelling, and after the car left I swore I heard crying, so I came to investigate and sure enough I found you." The boy climbed onto Mizu's bed and helped her sit up, securely holding her back. "Don't worry, okay, I wont tell anyone I was here. Akito told me not to come to this house, but I couldn't let the person crying inside continue to do so."

Mizu's arm moved slightly as he helped her up causing her to cringe in pain. Now, as she opened her eyes, she was able to see who was holding her. To her surprise it was a cute blond haired boy who gazed at her in concern with beautiful brown eyes. He seen that she was in pain, and seen it was her arm causing it. Taking off his sweater he had been wearing, he made a sling for her. She gazed at the kind boy. "Um……thank you…..no one has ever come to see if I was alright before. M…m...m…my name is Mizu….Mizu Sohma." She looks at him and technically he was hugging her as he listened intently until she was done. "How come I didn't change? When a boy hugs me I usually change into a cat, but with you I didn't."

The boy smiled brightly and replied, "I am Momiji Sohma, the year of the rabbit. You didn't change because if two zodiac members hug, nothing happens. Plus, your fun to hug and your really cute." Momiji smiles and blushes slightly as his happiness brought a smile to Mizu's face. After Momiji had gotten done with his reply, Mizu found herself blushing too. She began to smile as her pain seemed to disappear for that moment as she talked with her new and only friend.

All good things must come to an end as a car was heard pulling into the driveway. Momiji looks at Mizu giving her a quick smile as he begins to rummage threw his pockets. He stops when he found what he was looking for and smiled brilliantly. He looked at Mizu. "Mizu open your hand." Mizu opened her hand and Momiji placed something in it and closed her hand. Making a break towards the window in her room, he climbed out the window declaring, "I'll be back I promise"

She opens her hand and looks at the charm she placed in her palm. While still attached to her bracelet, the charm dangles neatly into her hand and she smiles lightly. "Momiji, your voice, your face, everything about you I miss. I don't care what the consequences for me are. I want to be with you again that's all I would wish on a shooting star for, and I wont stop wishing Even on new years, to be in your arms again."

Hope you enjoyed it! I would like to send a thank you card or hm….lets see….how about some ramen! Okay, I think I will send some ramen to my friends who have read my work so far and reviewed. I am so overwhelmed with joy I want to cry, but here is the three people I am giving many kudos and ramen to.drum roll The kudos and ramen go to…… Kingdom Keyblade, Celuna Cirrus, and Valinor's Twilight! Yay give them a big round or applause! Don't make me get the signs out. Hehehehe well, see you next time on When the Stars Come Out. Chapter 3


End file.
